


Сыновний долг

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Ньют обедает в кафе и ищет в себе решимость вскрыть письмо от брата.





	Сыновний долг

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть отсылки к реальным медийным личностям. Нашедшему медалька.

Шумные американцы за соседним столиком хоть немного отвлекали от невесёлых мыслей о возвращении домой. С тех пор, как Тесей прямо заявил матери, что не собирается обзаводиться женой и детьми ни в ближайшем будущем, ни в отдалённом, ни вообще когда-либо, та, при молчаливой и полной поддержке отца, насела на Ньюта. Сказать ей, что хочет найти себе пару исключительно по зову сердца, но никак не руководствуясь политическими соображениями, родословной или ещё чем-то подобным, Ньют пытался… Дважды. В первый раз мать его проигнорировала, во второй — он в полной мере ощутил, что значит заслужить чем-либо неудовольствие Медузы Скамандер. И в третий уже не решился.

С тех пор он старался ни с кем лишний раз не показываться на публике, не задерживаться за разговором, окончательно перестал посещать любые увеселительные мероприятия, если только не обязан был на них присутствовать… И если возникало хоть малейшее сомнение в сохранении конфиденциальности, Ньют отвергал предложение любого вида связи — от необременённого обязательствами вечера до дружеской переписки.

Внешне всё выглядело так, будто он слишком занят, слишком поглощён работой, карьерой, слишком одержим своими идеями, чтобы отвлекаться на обычное человеческое взаимодействие. На деле всё было наоборот: Ньют рвался в командировки, потому что только там, вдали от родного дома, мог позволить себе ослабить перекрывающий дыхание корсет, опустить щиты уже параноидальной настороженности. Мог позволить себе говорить с людьми, не косясь в поисках соглядатаев, но опасаясь, что любое его слово, любой жест будут немедленно переданы матери, взвешены ею и оценены со всех сторон — особенно со стороны причастности к её матримониальным планам на младшего сына.

— … разочаровал её, когда сказал, что интересуюсь только женщинами. Она тебе понравится.

Ньют подавился куском вафли и поторопился отхлебнуть остывшего чая. Пока он с наслаждением дышал после того, как вафля размокла и скользнула в горло, уже не царапая, американцы отсмеялись.

— Думаю, я знаю, с кем она сможет обсудить своё разочарование. Моя, с тех пор как нам с напарником пришлось работать под прикрытием, тоже всё время спрашивает, когда у нас свадьба.

Конечно, эти двое не знали обстоятельств его жизни, как и его самого, так что винить за поднявшуюся в душе досаду Ньют мог только случай и собственную привычку прислушиваться к чужим разговорам. Досада от этого, конечно, только усиливалась, и в итоге он накрутил себя до того, что перестал волноваться по поводу содержимого лежащего рядом запечатанного конверта и всё же нашёл в себе силы его вскрыть.

«Дорогой братишка. Пишу тебе первому и собираюсь дождаться твоего ответа, прежде чем сообщать родителям. Цени.

Думаю, даже по прошествии стольких лет забыть мисс Лестрейндж ты вряд ли смог. Я тоже помню о твоём неоднозначном отношении к ней и заранее приношу извинения, что ставлю тебя в столь неудобное положение своими действиями. Прошу лишь не судить меня слишком сурово.

Как ты знаешь, я не собирался связывать себя узами брака, и ни мои жизненные обстоятельства, ни воля матушки долгое время не могли изменить этого. Однако обстоятельства изменились, и в силу некоторых из них я вынужден обручиться с мисс Лестрейндж, а по прошествии некоторого времени мы закрепим этот союз. С одной стороны это делает твою жизнь проще — благодаря тому, что навязчивая идея матушки тебя оженить хотя бы на время утихнет, но с другой стороны я даже представить не могу…»

Ньют смял письмо и закусил ладонь. Ему хотелось одновременно расхохотаться, разрыдаться и завыть, но делать что-либо из этого в симпатичном тихом кафе не стоило.

Расплатившись, он убрал письмо в карман пальто, заодно проверив билет, подхватил чемодан и, улыбаясь первым строчкам будущего ответа, зашагал в сторону порта.


End file.
